Mothers
by captwulf
Summary: While Catherine is held captive by a madscientist, she encounters the missing link to Vincent's past. Will he be able to find her before she gives birth to their child? And will this newcomer give light to his lost past?
1. Strange Encounters

Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. They belong to the wonderful writers that created their world which we had a brief glimpse into. Thank you.

A/N: This fic was written several years ago for my own posterity. I know many of you are waiting for me to update "Reunion 2" and "Same Side of a Different Coin". Please don't despair. I'm currently working on both and promise to update one or the other soon. But in the meantime, I thought this might peek some interests, so here it is.

&&&&&

Mothers

Chapter 1 – Strange Encounters

Catherine woke to the sound of men's voices at some distance. "We'll get him this time. That guy of ours was sloppy the last time." Her mind swirled trying to make sense of the words. Get who? Last time?

"Yeah, he should never have tried to go to an outside source for help. Good thing we managed to snag that tape before the cops got there. Then we probably would have lost him for good, especially with this dame involved and all." The men's voices slipped away.

Catherine had the sudden awareness that she was the 'dame' and 'he' was Vincent. Fear surged through her and she sat up with a jerk. The world around her swam in an unfocused blur for a moment. When the cloud at last lifted, she found herself in a cage. She was lying on a very small cot and staring through iron bars at the tiled ceiling. She touched the back of her head gingerly. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was returning to her apartment building after testifying against Gabriel's botched attempt at kidnapping her. The case had not taken long and the judge had taken her word as gold. All of Gabriel's men, along with him, were locked up and from the look the judge had given her, they wouldn't be out for a very long time. But yet here she was in a cage with a small toilet and even smaller sink.

The men's voices were returning slowly and Catherine held her breath, hopping they had not realized she was awake. Slowly and very causally she rolled her head in the direction of the voices. Parting her eyes ever so slightly she could see an open door some twenty paces away. The floor was concrete and the walls bare, and so the voices had carried from outside.

"Well, maybe the professor can get something out of this one, especially since she has a bun in the oven. The old one either can't or won't talk. He's pressured her for years with no success."

"I wouldn't criticize the Prof, if I were you. He has a way of finding out stuff..." The voices trailed away again and Catherine was left with an incomprehensible muddle of information. Professor? Old one? Talk? Trying to clear her head she sat slowly up on the side of her cot. Talk--she knew that one at least. They wanted her to talk about Vincent. That would never happen, she swore silently. No matter what torture they might do to her, might threaten her with. She would never reveal her beloved to these monsters. Never let them destroy his world.

With all the craziness of her life the past three weeks, she hadn't had the chance to spend the quality time she needed with Vincent, to tell him she carried his child. She was quickly regretting the even inappropriate opportunities to tell him. And now without their bond, he would not even know she was missing for some time. How long had it been anyways? Hours? Days? She rubbed the sore on her head, considering. No, it could not have been more than a few hours, her head still hurt after all. She resolved then to immediately begin examining her options for escape.

She sighed and raised her eyes to examine the room. To her astonishment, across the room from her own cage was another. The far side of the room was dimly lit, but she could see a form lying in the fetal position on another cot. 'Strange, it reminds me of Vincent.' Long golden hued hair lie on the pillow and the person was covered with a tattered dark blanket. Both hope and fear raged inside of her, fighting for dominance. Another glance around the room assured her they were alone. Both logic and emotion told her this could not be Vincent, but irrationally she stood and took only a step to the bars, for the cage was tiny.

"Vincent?" Her whispered voice carried just enough to reach the others ears. At first the form barely responded, only lifting its head slightly. She tried again. Perhaps he was drugged, she mused. "Vincent, it's Catherine." The form rolled over now and sat up on the bedside. Catherine's hope faded. Even in the dimness, she could see the person was much too small to be Vincent. The form continued forward and melted slowly into the light. Catherine caught the gasp sharply in her throat, before it could escape. That face, those eyes, the claws. She was looking at nearly a mirror image of Vincent. But this was not Vincent. It was a woman. Catherine could tell by the well-maintained shape of her body. But she could also see the gray strands of hair that lined her face, which made her think the woman was quite a bit older than Vincent.

The woman did not come completely to the bars. The soft rattle of chains behind her made Catherine realize the woman was unable to come to the bars. The woman watched for a long silent moment. Cocking her head sideways in an all too familiar way, she examined Catherine. She glanced at the open door and seemed to listen. She faced the doorway and at last spoke. "You mustn't speak to me. They are watching, but I do not believe they can hear us. Speak softly and do not look toward the camera."

Catherine did not move, but let an eye stray upwards to a black camera mounted near the ceiling. She got the hint. Even if those that watched could not hear, they could still tell if they were talking or even read their lips. Catherine made an all effort to scowl at the camera. Across from her the woman smiled ever so slightly, but it was warm and gentle. "I am Kira. I suppose this isn't your idea of a holiday." The woman's voice was soft and grainy; much like Vincent's it soothed her.

Frowning once more at the camera for good measure, she went back to her cot and hid her face behind honey hair and hand. "No, it's not. I'm Catherine."

Kira spoke softly as she made her way back to sit on the edge of her own cot. "Catherine, may I ask you something?"

"Of course." She already felt so at ease with this woman. Perhaps it was because their predicament was the same. Or perhaps it was because she reminded her of Vincent.

"You were not startled by my appearance. Why?"

The question was simple, but her heart pounded loudly in her ears. The woman seemed genuine, but what if it was a trick? What if they were trying to trick her into revealing Vincent's whereabouts? Catherine heard her beloved's voice in her head. 'Trust your heart Catherine. What does it tell you?' "Your appearance is not so strange to me. I have met another like you." She almost whispered it, afraid the room might be bugged.

Across the room, Kira trembled. It took all her strength to remain seated. She wanted so badly for knowledge. Her world for more than thirty years had consisted of this very cell. She knew every crack and crevice, the strength of every bar within her reach, and the exact length of the chains that bound her. At first her captors had ran test after test on her, some very painful and intrusive, others not so, and then as if they had gained all they wanted had left her untroubled. The memory of the innumerous tests made her suspicious of nearly everyone who was near her. So by nature she had become suspicious when they had brought in the young woman, thinking she was some sort of trick. But when Kira had looked into the young woman's eyes, searching them for deception she had found none. "Another?" She breathed the word as though it might destroy the frail thin string of hope that was growing inside her.

Catherine heard the pain in the word and admonished herself for thinking the woman a trick. She looked up slowly trying to see into the dimly lit corner where Kira now sat, a golden cascade of hair shielding her face from the camera. "Yes, another. His name is Vincent. I thought you were him at first." There it was said. So, her captors now knew her beloved's name. Now they could torment her with the knowledge. She was treading so dangerously close to giving away too much.

Kira could sense the tensions inside her 'roommate' grow. Suddenly she sat straight up and placed a warning hand to her mouth. A moment later voices came into Catherine's hearing range. Here they came, she thought, they would now bombard her with threats of exposing Vincent. The frown she had used early was now back but it was more intense for beyond it she pressed all her courage to the surface. A fat, stumpy man with dark hair and sweaty palms entered, and just behind a taller man with graying hair and lined features followed.

A low growl emanated from Kira's cage. Ignoring her, the two men stopped before Catherine's cell. "I hope you've been comfortable, Miss Chandler. I know the facilities are not what you are used to, but I thought you might enjoy the company." The man flicked a casual hand toward Kira.

Catherine scowled. "You realize this is kidnapping and imprisonment."

"The thought had occurred to me. Don't worry. Your boyfriend should be joining you soon enough. And if not..." He gestured to Catherine's swelling belly. "You have someone else I'd like to meet."

Catherine involuntarily stepped back from the cage door. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The man seemed less than convinced by her act. "Miss Chandler, it would be who of you to cooperate. After all, all we need is your baby's genetic material. And it does not have to be alive for that." Catherine's blood ran cold inside her. They wouldn't. They couldn't. Would they?

The 'no' escaped her lips before she could stop it. "You see, Miss Chandler, we have no real interest in you, only your child. We would like it to come to term, but if you insist on being uncooperative..." He left the thought unfinished for emphasis.

She would do anything, short of exposing Vincent and his world, to protect her child. "What do you want of me?"

The tall man sneered, pleased that he had convinced her into cooperation. "Nothing, you are both bait and snare. We will see how much your protector will give to save you." The fat man leered at her uncomfortably long. She had the distinct impression, he was not the most pleasant to be around. The tall man turned then to Kira. She snarled in response, showing her long white fangs. "As for you my dear, I suggest you behave yourself. I know you have a high tolerance for pain, but perhaps your new friend does not." Kira's eyes were filled with both fury and restraint. She looked past the men at Catherine and her growls subsided. "That's better. Ekkard will take your blood now. I suggest you cooperate." The tall man nodded in Catherine's direction.

Catherine realized as Kira's door was unlocked, that this was probably usually quite an ordeal and that she was now being used as leverage against this woman as well. With a sudden astonishment, she suddenly realized that this woman, this stranger she only met a moment ago, was protecting her, just as Vincent would have done. She could see Kira's fists clench tightly into balls as a syringe filled with her dark red blood. Kira stood with a dignified air, her chin held proudly. She was making sure they knew she did this by choice.

The man, Ekkard, stepped away cautiously, as though she might strike out. "Thank you, my dear. Perhaps, we can at last be friends." The door locked, just as Kira surged forward, tearing hard against her bonds. The roar she let loose would have challenged any of Vincent's. The tall man seemed unconcerned with her and left them. Kira turned and collapsed beside her cot. For a long time she did not move.

Catherine was becoming concerned. She paced her cage and turned her back to the camera. "Kira? Kira, are you alright?" The silence was deafening, panic grew inside her. "Kira?"

At last, a low answer came. "I am alright." The phrase was almost a question.

"Who was that? And why did he take your blood?"

Kira never faced her but spoke into the cot's cushion. "He is Professor Gene Decker, a madman who thinks that he can create a child from me. But he needs a male's blood to complete his project." The word stung the air like acid rain. Catherine was beginning to understand. They wanted to clone this woman, but wanted a male. For that they needed a male. Surely they meant to use the child for some malevolent purpose or twist its mind to their own desire. She shivered at the thought, that Vincent could have been raised by a madman. Though, Vincent was inherently good, he could have been twisted in his innocent youth to believe lies.

Catherine was fairly sure that they were not being listened too. Surely Kira would know. And if they had heard the earlier conversation, they would have called Vincent by his name. "Why did you do that just now? Why did you protect me?" The silence was longer this time and Catherine began to think that this conversation felt more and more like the ones she shared with Vincent.

At last the response came and it made the hairs on her neck stand straight up. "Because, you have seen my son."

&&&&

The whole community had been searching for Catherine now for nearly a week. Everyone Below and Above were combing the city like an army. Vincent, himself, had only slept in snatches of minutes. After the encounter with Gabriel, who had been captured thanks to a particularly alert security guard, Vincent had believed that things would surely return to normal. Catherine had pushed herself hard, making sure that everyone, including Marino would be locked behind bars for a very long time. She had succeeded without falter.

Vincent had swelled with pride as he heard the news through the pipes. He had expected Catherine that evening and had even gone to wait at her threshold. But she had not come. Believing she had perhaps fallen asleep, exhausted after her ordeal, he had went to her balcony. But no lights had shimmered within and no answer had come to his gentle tapping. With much sadness and puzzlement he had returned Below. When on the next day no message and no Catherine came, he went again to her balcony. Still no life stirred within her apartment.

Puzzlement had turned to worry then and an alert went out among the community. Father constructed and directed the largest search he had ever done. Vincent had been touched by Father's response, but still Vincent went Above. He ventured to her balcony often and stared through the French doors into the living space beyond, willing her to be there, waiting. But she had not reappeared.

One evening, nearly six weeks since Catherine's disappearance, Vincent stood looking at his half reflection in the door with the first signs of dawn creeping into the sky behind him. Gently, almost absent mindedly, he touched the handle and the door gave way. He stood aghast. Why would Catherine leave her balcony door unlocked? And then he thought this through more thoroughly. Why should she lock her door? After all it was inaccessible from the street and only he attempted the climb. Slowly he stepped through. The place seemed unlived in for some time, but it smelled of Catherine's sweet scent. Taking in a deep breath, he tried once more to find the bond somewhere inside him. But still there was nothing. Oh, how horrible that nothingness was. Why couldn't he feel her? Why couldn't he know where she was?

He walked slowly, almost reverently through the apartment, touching the things Catherine cherished, and begging for some sign from their bond. Dawn was creeping in and he turned to go. But something near the door had caught his eye. The sliver of light from the outside hall had caught a square piece of paper in its light. Vincent lifted it gingerly from the floor, afraid he might be intruding to read it. But there was no name on the outside of the paper and he longed so desperately for any knowledge of his Catherine. Longing easily won out over logic and he flipped it open. Inside in a firm hand was printed:

_Come for Catherine_

_1664 37th St._

_or she dies_

Vincent felt the roar grow in him. Elation and fury rose together in him, crowning in a horrific crow. Tucking the paper into his shirt, near to his heart, he flew from the balcony and into the tunnels.

"No! Absolutely not, Vincent!" Father blocked his son's path to the steps.

"I must go now, Father! I cannot wait until dark! Catherine needs me!" Vincent had only meant to reassure Father that Catherine would be home soon, that he would find her now. But he did not intend for Father to restrain him until dark! That was madness! He couldn't wait that long. What if something happened to her between now and then?

"Vincent, you're not thinking this through. The note was obviously sent to entrap you. You will be no help to Catherine captured or worse dead." Father's cold logic bit into Vincent's brain like an ice pick. Vincent roared in frustration and knocked a pile a books from a nearby table, sending them flying.

"What do I do then! I cannot just sit here and wait for the world to grow safer for me, when it means it may become more dangerous for Catherine!" Vincent leaned heavily on the old wooden desk, striving for control.

Father's cool voice echoed in the chamber. "We can plan, Vincent. We can plan."

Catherine turned uneasily. She could not get comfortable with her abdomen swollen as it was. Even now she could feel the flutter of life within her. She had had to give up her nice suit for a dingy nightgown. The pants had become far too tight for her to wear and she had pleaded with the doctor, who came frequently to examine her, to fetch her something more comfortable. The doctor was a middle aged man, who obviously owed their captor something. He spoke very little with the two prisoners and looked shamefully away when Catherine shot him a painful look. But Kira did not seem to fear him and so Catherine had been not so hesitant either. She trusted Kira implicitly, much as she did Vincent. The two had become very close in the past weeks and Kira starved for knowledge of her son. And when she found that each time Catherine mentioned Vincent's name there was a surge of love, she was pleased.

The two women had worked out a form of hand-signals to alert when someone was coming and an all clear sign. They were small movements unnoticed by the ever watchful eyes of the camera.

Catherine's daily examination was over and Kira had cooperatively given another vial of blood. Catherine had wondered blandly if the woman would run out. Of course she had given several vials herself, but not as frequent.

As the world outside grew dark, Catherine grew more restless. "Kira?"

"Yes, Catherine."

"How did you and Vincent get separated?"

There was a long silence. "That is a long story."

Nether woman faced the other, but spoke quietly across the dreary room. "We don't seem to be going anywhere." That forced a smile to her face. If she'd been with Vincent it might have even evoked a laugh. Kira felt the slight lift in her companion's spirits and wanted to keep them there.

"Shall I give you the abbreviated version?"

"If you wish." Catherine wanted anything to distract her mind from her surroundings. And talking about Vincent was the best way. Besides she really wanted to know.

"There was...a crash. My mate, Leedon, Vincent's father, died in it. He was protecting me, shielding me from the debris. It..." A long silence ensued and Catherine felt a bit shameful for bringing up such a painful memory. When Kira began again her voice was a bit stronger. "He died. I was alone and heavily pregnant. Luckily we had managed to mask most of the crash on the way in and none of the locals seemed to be too interested. I had to get away though before those hideous sirens got closer. But I would not and could not leave my mate behind..."

As if on cue, the building came alive. Sirens wailed and the lights flashed. Voices cried out in horror. Shots were fired and feet ran on the hard pavement. The tall man, Catherine had come to know as Decker, the man Ekkard, and the doctor, Catherine had never learned his name, entered and locked the door behind them.

Ekkard carried a riffle in one hand and shoved the doctor towards Catherine's cage with the other. "Do your duty doctor, or I will."

The doctor fumbled in his pocket for the syringe and the vial of morphine. Kira charged her bars, roaring and fighting with all her might. Catherine stared at the doctor in shock as Ekkard went for the keys that hung at his waist. As he placed the key in the door, the doctor's voice came out timidly. "No." Kira fell quiet but her body still trembled.

Decker turned from his position at the door. "What did you say?" Both disbelief and rage fought for dominance in his eyes.

"I said, no. I won't do it. I won't kill that woman and her child. I won't!" The doctor's defiance was shocking but obviously not unprepared for. Ekkard raised the riffle to his shoulder.

"Come now doctor." Decker came forward and placed a hand on the man's trembling shoulder. "You're not thinking right. Think of your family."

The doctor stopped trembling and for a moment Catherine feared he had reconsidered. But instead the man pulled himself to his full height, which wasn't much, and faced down Decker. "I am thinking of my family."

Decker stepped away from him. "Have it your way." Catherine gasped as the riffle sounded. It was deafening in the close quarters.

"Only one left." Ekkard muttered.

"Then you'd better save it, shouldn't you, just in case that thing makes it this far." The noises outside drew the two men's attention to the door and the hall. Catherine stealthily turned the key that still hung in her door, unlocking it and pushing it open just slightly. Then she and Kira exchanged a look and they both understood. This was going to be tricky. How was she going to get the keys from one cage to another without making a sound? One wrong move and one of them could die. A roar reverberated in the hall and Catherine took advantage of it, tossing the keys as hard as she could. They barely made a sound as Kira caught them. Kira quickly began to unfasten the chains.

The roar came again, closer now. Catherine wanted to cry out, but bit her tongue until Kira had the keys in her door. Catherine could contain herself no longer as the roar came from just outside. "Vincent!" The door swung open, Kira sprang, the gun cracked, Vincent roared as the tile above him shattered. "Vincent!" Catherine cried pushing open her door. Oblivious to the bloody scene at his feet as Kira slashed Ekkard's throat with her claws, his eyes filled only with his beloved, he charged in. "Vincent watch out!" They had forgotten Decker. The man swung round, a filed syringe in hand. But Vincent caught the hand and snapped the wrist. Decker cried out in pain, dropping the syringe to the floor. Pushing him aside, with no more care than a mountain would give the wind, he rushed to Catherine's side. "Are you alright? Have they hurt you?"

Catherine fell into his arms with a sigh of relief. "No." Her voice was thick with emotion. She wept into his shirt front. "Oh, Vincent."

He clutched her close, suddenly aware of her swollen belly. He stepped back slowly and looked down. "Catherine?" His question was full of wonder.

"Oh, Vincent. I've been wanting to tell you so badly. But not here, not-" Catherine gasped as she saw the blade flicker in the light. Vincent spun round to see the blade fall from Decker's hand and the blood gush from his throat. He did not even see the body slump to the floor as his eyes transfixed on the woman. The golden hair tumbled well past her shoulders, which were broad and powerful. But it had been her hands that had caught his attention, furred and clawed.

About that moment Mouse sprang into the door. "Vincent..." He stopped, his mouth dropping at the sight of the woman before him. Slowly he withdrew his eyes and focused on Vincent. "Vincent find Catherine. Okay good, okay great. Time to go. Police. Sirens."

Vincent stepped up beside Kira and their eyes met. He opened his mouth to speak. "No time to talk. Go now. No time, no time." Mouse hoped emphatically from one foot to the other.

Catherine stepped up between the man she loved and the woman she had come to admire for her years of torment. "Mouse is right, we can't stay here. Vincent, please."

The sound of Catherine's plea snapped Vincent back into reality. "Yes, follow me." Taking hold of her hand, he led his beloved from the room that had consumed nearly six weeks of her life. Catherine caught Kira's hand in an iron grip. The last thing she wanted to do was to loose Vincent's mother after all the torture she had endured in the place. But there was little chance of loosing Kira; she matched Vincent's stamina as well. In fact, it was Catherine who ended up being dragged along. But it was not long before they were in the staircase and the building was only four stories in height. Mouse plodded along ahead of them, perhaps being a bit of a scout. Before long they had entered the basement and slipped through an open storm-drain. Only then did Catherine realize they were surrounded by nearly thirty tunnel-dwellers and helpers. All were sturdy men, except for Jamie who had insisted on coming along.

The people stared in awe at the creature that hung to Catherine, with a supportive hand beneath her shoulder. Vincent was still all business. "We must get some distance between us and the building. Mouse, close up the entrance."

"Done." Mouse resounded and retreated back the way they came. The others flowed ahead of the three companions that clung to each other as though one might vanish. Vincent still all business pressed them on, but his mind whirled with questions. After about a hundred yards, there was a small explosion behind them. They halted and waited for the pad of feet behind them. They all breathed a sigh of relief when Mouse rushed past them. "Hurry. Father worried about Catherine." Then Mouse disappeared around a bend ahead.

"What a strange child." Kira mused.

Catherine laughed. "You don't know the half of it."

Kira looked past Catherine at Vincent, her son. He was watching her with unabashed interest. There had been days, months, years she had believed him dead. Now to stand less than a foot from him was almost too remarkable to believe. Catherine opened her mouth to introduce them, but a gentle squeeze of Kira's hand made her silence. Kira faced him. "Hello, Vincent. I am Kira. Do you know who I am?"

Vincent stared at her in wonder. He had never thought this possible to stand beside someone, who was not different than him. Perhaps because of who he was he remembered. Or perhaps it was instinct that told him. Or maybe it had been a fleeting thought that had took sudden form. "My mother."

Kira stroked his cheek softly. "Yes, I am." Vincent felt as if he might melt beneath that touch. How warm and soft it was? How loving? Tears streamed from the woman's blue eyes and she turned away.

Vincent touched her arm, a bit awkwardly. "What is it?"

She turned slowly, her face stained with tears. She sighed. "You just look so much like your father." At that Vincent's eyes lit up with anticipation for the knowledge she held.

Catherine blinked. "That's strange. I thought he looked like you."

Vincent chuckled softly and the two women wondered for what reason. He answered their unasked question. "It is strange to me, that my appearance is discussed as common place as though I were normal."

Kira blanched. "You are normal, for my son. But come, we should get your poor Catherine somewhere warmer before her toes freeze off."

Catherine had begun rubbing her bare toes against her calves, quite unconsciously. "I'm sorry, my love." Vincent quickly wrapped her in his cloak and lifted her from the cold stone floor. Catherine sighed as she nuzzled down into his warmth.

Kira smiled softly. "You chose well, she is a brave one."

Vincent's small smile widened into a grin. "She is at that." Vincent led them on, his heart contented. His companions' joy swelled as well and Catherine's contentment was so great, she slept. It was the first time she had been comfortable in weeks and her joy had finally given way to exhaustion. Kira followed her son silently, her heart full of regrets and longings, but over all was joy.

The tunnel-dwellers came out in a throng, gathered in and around Father's library. They parted as Vincent entered. Relief passed their eyes as they looked on Catherine and then astonishment flooded them as they looked on Kira, who was still half-hidden by Vincent's great bulk. Father pressed forward from the other side of the crowd. "Vincent!" His eyes were first for his son and then for the bundle he carried. "Catherine? Is she alright?" His skilled hands stroked her forehead softly.

"Yes." Vincent breathed the word like it composed all the heartache in the world. "She's fine, just a bit tired, I think." Father was about to tell the others to leave and that all was well, but Vincent's voice caught his ear again. "Father, there is someone I would like you to meet." Stepping sideways, Kira came into full view. Father felt his knees tremble. "This is Kira, my mother." The audible gasp that came from the room and the way Father paled showed the enormity of these words.

"Your mother?" Father felt his knees begin to give way.

Kira came forward as he swayed and caught him gently. She looked from Vincent to the man, knowing he had just been called him 'Father'. She smiled softly at the graying man, and Father was immediately reminded of Vincent. "You are the one that has kept my son safe all these years?"

Father was unable to answer, his voice lost somewhere in his throat. Vincent smiled broadly and answered for him. "He is."

Kira's response was swift and warm; she hugged him silent tears streaming her face. "Thank you. Oh, thank you. Words could not express the love I have for you." At first Father was unsure and then as her words filled his ears, he wrapped his arms around her. The love that filled the room was palpable.

Vincent gasped audibly with the force of it. "I could not have imagined this moment in my wildest of dreams." Catherine stirred slightly, opening her eyes to the welcome sight of Vincent's parent's embrace. Vincent smiled down at her, his eyes filled and overflowing with joy.

"And how do you feel, my dear?" Kira stroked Catherine's cheek.

Catherine snuggled down into Vincent. "Oh, much better."

Kira chuckled softly. "That was not what I meant."

"Oh, I'm fine. In fact, I've never been better."

Father had caught the undertone of Kira's voice. "Is something wrong with Catherine? I thought you said she was fine."

Vincent stiffened a bit. "Nothings wrong exactly." He glanced around at the still present crowd.

Father got the notion quickly. "All right everyone. We must let Catherine and our new friend rest. Go on, now. Jamie, if you'd be so kind as to see if William has anything warm in the kitchen, and bring it to Vincent's chamber."

Jamie nodded and scurried off toward the kitchen. Vincent led the way through the winding passages to his chamber. He could not bear to release his beloved yet and so he set her warmly in his lap. Kira sat beside her son. There was still wonder in her eyes at finding her son alive and well. Father poured them each a cup of tea. Its hot liquid warmed Catherine all the way to her toes.

Father took his seat across from them. "Now, tell me what has happened."

Vincent was flustered. He wasn't sure how to explain this himself. "Well, uh...Catherine perhaps you should explain, if you are feeling up to it."

Catherine smiled warmly up at him. "Vincent, right now I could fly if you asked me."

"Please, will someone tell me what is going on?" Father bristled with frustration.

Catherine sighed. She had hoped to tell Vincent in private, but she was obviously not going to have that opportunity. "Father, I am pregnant. A good six months." She turned and gazed into Vincent's deep blue eyes, answering his unspoken question. "It's yours Vincent."

&&&&

A/N: Hope you enjoyed and of course if you did don't forget to review. My love of this TV series has recently been resparked since the DVDs were released. I devoured the first season already and am eagerly waiting season 2's release. Won't that just be wonderful!


	2. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. They belong to the wonderful writers that created their world which we had a brief glimpse into. Thank you.

A/N: I thank everyone that has reviewed. And once again please be patient if you're waiting on the other stories to be updated. I promise it will be soon.

&&&&&

Mothers

Chapter 2 - Revelations

Father nearly dropped his teacup. He set it safely on Vincent's writing table, before focusing his attention on Catherine. "Are you certain? When did this happen? How?"

"In the cave after Vincent almost died. As for the how, well..."

Vincent blushed, bringing a small chuckle from Kira. This made Vincent's blush deepen. He wasn't used to someone being able to tell when he blushed. "I thought it had only been a dream. I remember only pieces of that night."

Catherine wrapped her arms around his waist. "It was real. Oh, Vincent. I didn't mean to keep it from you, but you were so sick. I didn't want to burden you."

"Catherine, you could never burden me." He kissed her brow warmly.

"Well, at the very least I should give you a once over, for my own peace of mind." Father reached for his bag, which he'd brought from the library.

"Oh, Father, I've been poked and prodded at so much lately..."

Vincent squeezed her tightly. "Just once." Catherine subsided and Vincent laid her gently on his bed. Father did nothing intrusive, only probed her belly with his stethoscope. After Father's quick assessment that she was well though perhaps a bit underfed, they all turned their attention to Kira. But before they could begin to berate her with questions, Jamie arrived with four bowls of steaming soup and a hot pot of tea. Catherine ate greedily, but Kira ate more slowly. Her hunger was far less than Catherine's. Of course, she wasn't eating for two. While they ate, Father told Kira of how they had found Vincent and brought him there to live within the tunnels.

"When we first brought him here, he was very ill and cried for three days. We weren't sure what was wrong, but after a while he put on weight and calmed."

Kira sighed as she set her empty bowl onto the tray. She took Vincent's hand. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"But you'd been captured by Decker, you couldn't have." Catherine chimed in, sensing Kira's shame and self-blame.

"That is no excuse. Oh, my son, you have no idea how excruciating those first few months were. The not knowing if you were dead or alive. I had lost my mate and my child in a matter of days." She looked across at Father and all of her soul was in her eyes. "You could not imagine the gratitude I have for you. I would gladly give my life for you." Father looked away, but not before a tear slipped from his stoic gaze.

Catherine broke the painful silence that followed. "You said something before about your mate. What was his name?"

"Leedon." Vincent's eyes filled with wonder at the name of his father. "The tale is a long one, and has only now ended this very day." Vincent's eyes pleaded for knowledge and Kira easily gave way. "Our sun began changing centuries ago, before we even had the capability for space flight. We knew by my time that our sun would soon go nova. We also knew this would destroy our world. When the earthquakes began, we knew our time was up. Only those who could gain a space craft would live. Leedon's father, Ladeen, had acquired a craft many years before the quakes and had kept it hidden, locked away in a place just below the surface of the earth. Very few had access to the craft. When Ladeen died, the craft passed to his eldest son Leedon. We kept the ship secret and stocked it with supplies, preparing it to leave when the quakes became too bad. And then I conceived a child." She squeezed Vincent's hand warmly.

"Oh, how Leedon glowed with pride when I told him. But he grew more anxious each day, knowing that even as you grew inside me, our planet's days were numbered. I was only four months along, when Leedon declared it time to depart. Our house was powerful and when our craft took flight, many others followed." She fell silent for a moment, as if remembering some distant memory. "We had left nearly too late. As we left the system, the star went nova behind us. All that followed us were destroyed. We were saved only by the slight extra distance we had achieved. But our engine was damaged in the blast." She smiled warmly, her eyes full of memory. "Leedon was a brilliant and brave man by anyone's account. But a mechanic he was not. I ended up doing most of the repairs myself, while he searched the star charts for a suitable place to live. My patchwork of the engine sustained us nearly to our destination. For over four months we lived off the supple supply within the ships storage. Our aim was to reach the Nagar system, which is near this one. Earth is a bit, well...shall we say, uncivilized for most people's taste. Leedon was no exception. He had no intention of landing here, but my patchwork came loose in the middle of the night. I was too far along to get into the small spaces to do repairs. We were forced to land here, just outside of this city."

"You crashed a spaceship outside of New York City and no one noticed?" Father's astonishment and bewilderment filled his voice until it squeaked.

"Well, yes and no. Most did not notice. We managed to mask our decent with our shields, making us appear to only be a shimmer in the stars. But those near enough to hear the crash, I'm certain heard it. Decker was one. He and some other men were hunting in the area." She took a deep breath, as if preparing herself for a struggle. "During the crash, Leedon had covered me with his body, protecting me. He..." Her voice broke and she buried her face in her hands. The memory was still too great. Vincent put an arm about her shoulders. She took a long ragged breath. "He died. I felt him go, and I could do nothing." Struggling past the memory of her mate's death, she continued. "I heard the sirens, knew that I could not stay. But I would not leave Leedon behind. Not even in death could I abandon him. I drug him to a safe place, a cave that delved deep into the earth."

"One of our tunnels?" Father suggested.

"Yes, perhaps it was, for eventually I followed it into the city. But at the time I only knew it was a place of refuge. I waited and wept, while outside the world seemed to grow loud and then faded away. It is our custom to burn our dead. It allows the soul to be born away on the wings of the wind. I was alone and heavy with child, but I could not let him rot away. I could not let his soul lie in that dead place forever. And so I found a place within the cave that had a vent in its roof. There I gathered as much wood as I could find and lay him atop it. The pyre matched nothing of that which he would have had at home, but it was enough. I watched him burn throughout the night, falling at last into a restless sleep. I woke to the sounds of men. Decker and his companions were hunting me. I left my beloved still burning on the pyre. I traveled through the dark tunnels for what seemed like days. I ate of the little food I had, only when pure stubbornness could no longer keep me on my feet. Perhaps that is why the birth came early."

"Vincent was premature?" Catherine could not imagine Vincent being premature. He was so healthy and strong.

"Yes, but only by a few days. I lost track of the days in those dark places. But when I had thought I was safe, Decker would close in. I gave birth some ten days after my arrival. You were strong and healthy, and your father would have loved you. 'A good son,' he would have said." She chuckled softly. "But I had no time to recover from the birth. Decker was nearly on top of me. I finally found a tunnel leading up nearly three days later. I followed it up, until it turned into storm-drains. I climbed topside near a hospital. I knew it was a hospital only by the people that entered. Decker was relentless, and he nearly caught me. I ran and hid you behind a trash bin. I thought if I lost him, I could come back and get you. I never imagined I'd be captured." She sighed and shook her head at the lost years between them. "I'm sorry, Vincent. Truly I am. Vincent, Vincent--" Kira gazed at Father. "How did you come about that name?"

"That hospital was St. Vincent's Hospital." Father explained.

Catherine, however, was intrigued. "Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing really." Kira said with a tiny smile.

But Vincent pressed. "What is it?"

Kira chuckled softly. "Its only, that was not your name when I left you. But what is in a name? I like Vincent better anyways."

"Do you mean I was to have a different name?"

Kira smiled and patted her son's hand softly. "Yes, by tradition you would have been named Lodan. I never particular cared for the name myself, but Leedon was a stickler for tradition, and so I had given him that honor at least. But since there are none of our kind left, I should say the tradition is out the window. I have no qualms about it at least."

"Lodan." Catherine repeated softly. "I'll have to remember that when I get angry."

"Now, now Catherine. Vincent is a fine name and a fitting one." Kira smiled at Father.

"So, Decker has kept you chained and caged all these years? How could you have survived such a thing?" Vincent was mystified. He had only spent a very short time in a cage, a matter of days. But in that time he had suffered severely.

"I will not say that it was pleasant. In fact I had to remind myself constantly of the peril of feeling caged. I let my memories of Leedon strengthen me and they kept me whole. Those first few months though, were the most horrible I have ever lived. Not because of what they did to me, though that too was horrible. It was the not knowing. Not knowing if you were alive or dead. Not knowing if someone had taken you away to be treated like a monster. You do not know the joy I felt when Catherine said she knew another like me."

Vincent squeezed her hand warmly. "I think I can imagine that. I have so many questions. I don't know where to begin."

"I will answer everything that I can." Vincent proceeded to question her about everything he had ever wanted to know. Kira answered every question thoroughly. And when he asked about the way he looked and she responded that on their world he would have been considered very handsome, Catherine had laughed agreeing completely.

Father sat silently listening, a burning question in his mind. But he was unsure how to ask it. During a long pause when Kira turned her intense gaze on him, he tried tentatively. "Vincent has had a terrible time with his...temper." Father said softly.

Kira stroked Vincent hand warmly. She sighed heavily. "The 'Bloodlust'." It was almost a whisper. Vincent lowered his eyes. It shamed him to think his mother, had such a son. She lifted his chin gently. "The fault is not in you. It is the last lingering aspect of what our race used to be. We have outgrown so many things, but always that has lingered." She stroked Vincent's check. "It is a terrible burden to face alone."

"But I have not faced it alone. I have had Father and Catherine." Vincent gazed at Catherine a pillow tucked beneath her chin. He could not now imagine facing such things without her.

"That I know." Kira said softly. "But I also know the feeling of the Bloodlust, the unchecked rage, the burning desire, and yes even the satisfaction of the kill." The others stared at her. They had never voiced such a thing. They had perhaps considered it, but they had never voiced it. "It can become like a drug and even a need. Some who were weaker, succumbed to that need. My own brother was one. He desired it so much that he risked everything and lost it as well. I burnt his remains in the southern field atop a pyre of dead wood." She closed her eyes remembering that evening as the sun had sank in a blood red sky. Vincent squeezed her hand warmly feeling her sadness. "His family suffered also for his loss of control. They died beneath the hand of my brother's would-be victim."

Vincent was mystified by her words. "Were you powerless to stop such an atrocity?"

She shook her head slowly. "I did have the power. But that was a different world though and we did not live by the laws these people do. My house was indeed powerful, one of the most powerful on our world, but the law forbade my interference." She pulled away from him and crossed the chamber, her back to them. Her fist curled and her voice quivered with anger. "He had the right of retribution. My brother had killed his mate in the attack upon his house. I could not interfere. I now know the pain he must have felt in losing his bond-mate. I can still feel it."

"Bond-mate?" Catherine sat up straight in the bed. Father watched the newcomer with increasing interest. Vincent stared at his mother's back in utter astonishment.

Kira, who was full of self-examination, did not see their expressions. She took the question at face value. "Yes, our kind reach a point in our lives where we must bond with another. We can feel each other inside us. There is only one chance for the bonding and if it is missed or lost, it can never be regained."

"Never?" Vincent's heart was filling with panic. He'd hoped his bond with Catherine would return. He desired it, needed it, felt empty without it. The panic in Vincent's voice made Kira turn to him. The look in his eyes told everything.

"You have experienced the bonding? But how? With who?" Then her eyes met Catherine's and she understood. "I did not think such a thing possible."

"Why?" Father asked.

"Well, because your people are so different from my own. But it seems I have underestimated your race." Kira smiled gently at Catherine. 'What a remarkable creature.'

"Then it is lost to us forever." Vincent's voice held despair. Kira laughed softly. Vincent frowned at her in distaste. "I see nothing amusing about this."

"Oh, my darling, Vincent. You do not understand. If this is your bond-mate, then you are surely not feeling her now."

"What?" Father and Catherine said together.

"It is a mechanism to protect the male." Their blank features did not clear and so Kira tried again. "You are pregnant my dear. Do you actually think a man of my race or yours could actually endure the surging hormones and the incredible pain of childbirth?"

After a moment Catherine laughed as well. "No, I suppose not."

"Then the bond will return?" There was relief in Vincent's voice.

"Most certainly, once the birthing is over. Then you shall be the miserable one, my son. You will have to deal with the afterbirth pains."

"I would gladly endure them for Catherine."

Kira smiled warmly, almost knowingly. "We'll see."

Father yawned. "It has been a very long day. I've had Mary prepare you a chamber, Catherine. But perhaps, you should take it instead." He gestured to Kira. He was still uncertain what to call her.

Catherine nodded in agreement. "Yes, I'd much rather stay with you, Vincent, if that's all right?"

Vincent smiled. They had already made love and she was carrying his child, and she was still trying to protect his feelings. "My love, you can do anything you wish."

Kira smiled at the two. They were indeed a perfect pair. Father rose as she stroked Catherine's hair and bent to kiss her brow. "Good night, child." She turned to Vincent, who rose to embrace her. She held him tightly. It was strange to think that the child she had held in her arms so long ago was now a full grown man. But she knew it was him, he was so familiar even his scent reminded her of the babe. "I pray that when I wake that this is not all a dream, that you are really here and I am no longer in a cage."

"I will be." He promised as he hugged her tightly.

She kissed his cheek. "Good night, Vincent, my son." Father smiled as he led her from the chamber. Vincent sank down on the bed beside Catherine. His world felt suddenly complete. He had Catherine, a child, and his mother. What more could a man ask for?

He felt Catherine's tentative touch on his arm. "Vincent?" He turned to look on her lovely face. "You really don't remember anything about that night, do you?"

He shook his head sadly. "No, I'm sorry Catherine, but I don't." He truly regretted not remembering that moment when they had made love for the first time. Only pieces of it had ever surfaced in his mind.

Catherine laid her head against his shoulder. She was thoroughly spent, every muscle in her body felt like jell-o. "Come lay down with me, Vincent. When you held me earlier, it was the first time in weeks that I've been comfortable."

Vincent looked down at her head resting against his shoulder and realized she must be exhausted. Why should he not lay down with her? After all she was carrying his child. He pulled gently away and straightened the bed as best he could with her still in it. Catherine moved back from the edge, giving him plenty of space to lie down. But Vincent paused. He couldn't very well sleep in the clothes he had on. They were dirty and his cuffs were stained with blood. He turned and went to the door. Catherine was afraid he was leaving. "Vincent?" But instead he dropped the heavy tapestry over the door.

He gave her a small half smile. "I'm not going anywhere, my love." He began to undo the fastenings of his tunic and then the buttons of his outer shirt. Catherine watched with amazement as he removed the thin inner shirt with no embarrassment or hesitation. It had been dark in that cave and they had shed little of their clothing. So the sight that met her eyes was new and amazing.

He watched her wonder and wished that he could know what she was feeling. He turned to the dresser and pulled out his sleeping clothes, a long soft shirt and soft pants. Below, even beneath the coverlets, it could get very cold. Looking at the soft, warm clothes in his hand a new thought came to him. "Catherine, would you like me to find you a warmer gown?"

She shook her head. "No, I'll be fine once you come to bed." Her smile was sweet and inviting, and nearly made Vincent blush. He put on the long shirt and quickly changed pants, leaving his socks on. He blew out most of the candles, leaving only one thick one burning. Then he lay beside her. Catherine immediately reached for him and he took her gladly into his arms. She pressed her swelled belly against him. The babe within her seemed to relax and quiet. The child obviously knew his father without even having seen him. The child stirred one last time and this time Vincent felt it. He reached out a tentative hand to touch her. Catherine smiled and guided his hand to the place the child was kicking. "Here." Vincent's sharp intake of breath was like a gust of wind. "I think he's trying to get comfortable."

Vincent's head came up. "He? Do you know that it is a boy?"

"Well, no, not for certain. The doctors never told me anything. But somehow, I've always known." Catherine's smile grew slightly. "Kira also seems to believe it's a boy. She said she knew by the way I carried it."

Vincent's expression suddenly went sad and distant. "Catherine, what of the danger to you?"

She placed a silencing hand to his lips. Though Paracelsus' words had been untrue, they had done their work well long ago. "Vincent, your own mother is well and strong. I think there is little risk to me. And what risk there is, every woman takes." Vincent drew her against him with a shuddering sigh. He kissed her brow and her cheek, and then her soft round lips. The taste of her brought back a flood of memory of a kiss in a darker and colder place. The kiss deepened after a few moments. At last they drew away from one another, and Catherine tucked herself beneath his chin. "I love you, Vincent." She spoke the words into his chest as her body completely relaxed.

"And I love you." He wanted to kiss her again, to keep kissing her forever. But he could feel her breathing become steady and knew she was near sleep. He stroked her hair gently. And within a few moments, Catherine was deep in sleep.

&&&&&&

Father led Kira to the nearest guest chamber, which had been prepared for Catherine. Kira smiled at him as they entered the chamber, she was uncertain what to call him. "I meant what I said. You have given me more than I could ever imagine. I owe you a great deal of gratitude that can never be repaid."

Father returned her smile. "I too owe you my gratitude, for many things. First of which is bringing such a wonderful person into my life. I could not imagine these past thirty years without him."

Kira sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Has it been so long? I feel as though, time has slipped away from me some how."

Father reached out and took her hand. It felt like Vincent's, but not. It was covered in fur and bore the same sharp claws, but it was smaller and more delicate. 'A woman's hand.' She was not a small woman by most accounts, but she still had a womanly figure. Through her old and tattered clothes, one could still see her frame that narrowed at the waist. He suddenly realized she must be cold in those clothes. "Are you cold, my dear?"

She looked up with warm eyes. "A little."

Father moved to the old wardrobe and opened it. "Mary put these clothes in here for Catherine, but perhaps some might fit you. There are gowns to sleep in here, as well. I'm sure Vincent won't mind showing you to the bathing chamber tomorrow." Kira nodded. He could see her sadness. "Don't blame yourself for your missed years. Vincent has been well, here Below. He has been safe."

Kira looked down at her hands. "I had to convince myself for many years that he was dead. That all I loved was gone. To survive I had to push away everything that I have ever loved." She looked up slowly. "And now I have everything again. You have brought back everything for me, feelings and memories and my son." Her eyes spoke volumes her mouth could never have said. Father could not resist the need to embrace her.

"You have given us so much just in your presence here. Vincent is more content than I have ever seen him. You have given him back his past, for which he has always sought. For that too I shall be forever grateful." He stepped back and patted her cheek warmly. "Sleep now. Tomorrow will be a new start for all of us."

&&&&

Catherine woke with a new level of contentment she had never known. She had slept deeply and fully with such warmth and safety. She opened her eyes and the vision that met them was so beautiful she caught her breath. Vincent's face lie only a matter of inches from her own. His eyes were closed and there was such peace in his features that Catherine would have been content to lay there and watch him sleep for hours. She couldn't resist the urge to stroke his soft down cheek. Still half in dreams, he moved beneath her touch, craving it. He opened his eyes slowly and caught her hand. He moved her palm to his lips and brushed it softly with his soft upper lip, before placing a kiss there. The effect on Catherine was devastating. Closing her eyes, she gasped and her body shivered with desire. "Good morning." He whispered into her palm. His breath warm against her skin, like a fire.

Breathless, she replied in kind. "Good morning, indeed." Vincent smiled his half smile. He had not realized his simple act could cause such an affect on her. He traced her jaw with one long finger. He wanted to kiss her so badly. "Vincent, I'm sorry I fell asleep on you last night."

Vincent's smile faded a bit. "You were exhausted, my love, and for good reason."

"Yes," she agreed. "I was. But I'm feeling very refreshed this morning. More than I have in years. I feel like I could run a hundred mile marathon." Then touching her belly, she thought better of it. "Perhaps not a hundred mile."

Vincent chuckled softly. "I should hope not. But I too cannot deny that I feel rejuvenated as well."

Catherine propped herself on an elbow and she grew serious. "Vincent, it's alright if you don't remember that night in the cave. We can always make new memories." Overwhelmed by the tenderness in her voice and the desire in her eyes, he pulled her to him kissing her, loving her. Beneath the covers, her hands began to unfasten the buttons of his long night shirt. And Vincent gasped as she ran her hands through the golden hair of his chest, tracing his broad pectoral muscles. Catherine began an exploration of his neck with her soft warm tongue. The effect made him shiver. He clutched her tighter, running his fingers through her brown hair and down her spine. "Vincent," she whispered from beneath his chin, "would you do something for me?"

His breath caught in his throat. "Anything, everything."

Her response was like music. "Make a new memory with me." Vincent was undone. He would have given her the world if she had asked for it, but this had for so long been beyond his wildest dreams. He felt her slight tug at his pants. And Vincent gave Catherine the world, for to her the world was Vincent.

&&&&&

An hour later they lay quietly, Catherine with her back to Vincent and his arms around her, clad in nothing but their skin. Vincent ran a hand over her swollen abdomen. "Does it hurt at all?" He hated the thought that she might be hurting because of him.

She sighed. "Not really; maybe a bit uncomfortable at times, but not really painful." She smiled and turned her head to look at him. "But he doesn't seem to move as much, when I'm with you. I think he knows you."

That made Vincent chuckle. "I don't know about that, but I do know that you are probably very hungry by now." He glanced at the thick candle that he'd left burning. "William is still serving breakfast. Come on, we'll get you something warm to wear first." He slipped from the bed and dressed, and then quite gentlemanly helped Catherine on with the dingy gown. As he replaced the tapestry above the door, a voice called his name. "Come in, Mary."

Mary entered slowly. "Father said that Catherine stayed in your chamber last night, so I thought I'd bring her some warm clothes from the other chamber." Mary smiled warmly at Catherine. "I'm glad to see you well, child. Here are some dresses. Kira seemed to think you would need the larger ones."

Catherine laughed. "Yes, I suppose I will."

Mary scrutinized Catherine closely and then she understood. "Oh!" Then her surprise turned into joy. "Oh, that's wonderful child." She looked at Vincent and he nodded. "That is very wonderful." She patted Catherine's cheek. "I'll see you at breakfast then." She smiled at Vincent as she left.

When she was gone, Catherine burst into laughter. "Well, everyone should know by the time we arrive at breakfast."

Vincent chuckled as well. "Yes, I suppose they will." He gallantly assisted her with one of the two dresses Mary had brought and adding the top layers with skillful hands. When that was done they went on to breakfast. Everyone greeted Catherine warmly, glad for her safe return. They found Kira sitting with Father. A small group of women had gathered around her, asking many questions. Father was about to usher them away, when they spotted Catherine and began to question her. They had been right. The news of Catherine's pregnancy had spread like wild fire through the community. With a wistful smile, Vincent ushered them away with promises that Catherine would talk with them once she had eaten something.

After helping Catherine into her chair, Vincent greeted the two across from him. "Good morning, Father...uh, Mother."

Kira smiled, her eyes warm and glowing. "Good morning, Vincent."

Mary appeared and whispered conspiratorially in Catherine's ear, while setting a full plate before her. "By the time you finish that, Vincent will have brought you another plate."

Catherine chuckled. "Thank you, Mary."

Mary was right by the time Vincent returned with his own plate and fresh one for Catherine, she had cleaned the first. As they ate Catherine thought of the baby. She'd not had time before her capture to buy baby things or even maternity clothes. She turned to Vincent, she knew he would protest to her going Above, at least to any place other than her apartment, but maybe Father would understand her need. "I'm going to need to go Above to get some things from my apartment. And I'm going to need to go shopping." She patted her belly happily.

As she had thought, Vincent instinctively began to protest. But as Catherine had hoped Father came to her rescue. "She's right Vincent. The child will need things when it arrives."

"Yes, but it could be dangerous for her to go Above alone. I wouldn't know if she were in danger."

"I don't have to go alone, Vincent. Someone could come with me. Perhaps you, Father."

Father put up his hands immediately. "Oh, no. I'm no good at such things, Catherine. You'd be better off with Mary."

Vincent shook his head. "I'd prefer someone who would be able to protect her, if there was need." As if on cue, Mouse bounded up to the table. Jamie followed at a more subdued pace.

"Hello, Catherine feeling better?" He leaned on the table with a bubbly smile.

"Yes, Mouse. Thank you." Catherine smiled warmly at him. She adored Mouse, even if he was a bit impulsive at times.

"Okay good, okay fine." His gaze went to Kira, and a question lingered in his eyes. "Look like Vincent?"

Vincent couldn't suppress the smile. "Mouse, this is Kira, my mother."

Mouse looked as though he might jump ten feet in the air. "Vincent's mother! Wow! Thought might be, just guessed."

Catherine suddenly had an inspiration. "Mouse, why don't you and Jamie come Above with me today. I have some shopping I must do."

Mouse squinted. "Shopping? Why shop? Can find anything. Free."

"These things have to be new, Mouse. They are for the baby."

"Baby? Catherine has baby?"

Vincent smiled. "Not yet, but soon."

Mouse's eyes went wide with realization. "Vincent's baby?" Vincent nodded. "Okay good, okay great. Mouse and Jamie go with Catherine."

Vincent's tone went serious. "This is very important Mouse. You must make sure Catherine remains safe. The men that took her could try again."

"Okay fine, travel Below. Much safer." Mouse bounded off.

Jamie laughed. "I think you just made his day, maybe even his year. Don't worry, I'll keep him in line. We'll be ready in an hour or so, if that's all right?"

"That'd be perfect Jamie." Jamie nodded and hurried after Mouse. Catherine laughed. "I have a feeling this is going to be a very interesting day." Vincent and Kira laughed, but Father seemed distracted.

"I hate to bring this up, but the child...is there any danger to Catherine?"

Kira thought for a long moment, finally shaking her head. "I don't think so. Leedon and Vincent come from good stock. I never heard even a whisper of a problem pregnancy in the family. Except..."

Vincent's pulse began to race. He had put her in danger! How could he have allowed this to happen? He would never forgive himself if something happened to her. "Except what?"

"Except...well, your family line is a very sturdy lot. The child will be large. You were all of twelve pounds, Vincent, perhaps more. That is a painful birth, even for one who is built to bare large children."

Catherine grimaced. That had not occurred to her. Well, what was done was done and she had no hard feelings about it. After all, it was Vincent's child she carried and she would do anything for him. "I'm not worried. My father said I was eight pounds and my own mother wasn't much bigger than me."

Kira smiled another of her knowing smiles. "Brave words for your first child. But then again, you seem very sturdy yourself. Perhaps it will not be so hard after all."

Vincent put an arm around Catherine's shoulders. He kissed her brow and mumbled into her hair. "I hope not."

&&&&

A/N: I got season 2 and devoured it as well. Too bad I'll have to actually buy three to see the last episode with Catherine. Who actually likes the ones after Catherine dies, anyway? I haven't met anyone yet that cares for those episodes.


	3. The Past is the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. They belong to the wonderful writers that created their world which we had a brief glimpse into. Thank you.

A/N: That wasn't too long of a wait I hope.

&&&&&

Mothers

Chapter 3 – The Past is the Future

Vincent escorted Catherine to her threshold where she and her two companions would emerge into her apartment building. Before they parted Catherine wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him warmly. To her surprise and pleasure he did not pull away, despite their small audience. Then he waited there until Mouse returned with a bag Catherine had prepared for him to carry back. It was filled with many personal items and clothing. Then he returned Below to anxiously await her return. He spent the time with his mother, showing her all the wonders of his world. Kira marveled at how the people seemed to love and care for him. Vincent told her stories of his childhood, his quiet exploration of the world Above, and how he had met Catherine. Kira soaked in every bit of knowledge she could, striving to regain the lost years between them.

Meanwhile, Mouse and Jamie waited while Catherine bathed and dressed in the loosest clothes she could find. She spared a few moments to call Joe and let him know she was all right and to tell him she was taking a leave of absence. She didn't tell him why, but he assumed she need time to recover from her captivity. She told him little about why she had been kidnapped or who had done it, but she promised that eventually she would tell him more. He was relieved to finally hear from her and she had to persuade him not to come check on her.

And then it was time to go shopping. They traveled underground to their next stop, just to be on the safe side. Shopping was a relatively new experience for both of them and Mouse was especially surprised when he was allowed to choose a few toys for the baby. Uncertain if she carried a boy or girl, Catherine was forced to pick unisexual clothing. But with a certain level of confidence, she picked some boy outfits just in case. By the time they were through, Catherine had bought a bed, a playpen, diapers, blankets, toys, baby soaps and powders, a few maternity dresses, and a breast pump and bottles. She hadn't really considered ever not breast feeding, it seemed the best thing to do. Poor Mouse and Jamie were loaded down with boxes and bags. And they thoroughly refused to let Catherine carry anything heavier than her purse.

Catherine had been careful not to pick too many toys or fancy knickknacks that would upset the children Below. Not that anyone of them would have begrudged Vincent's child anything.

Finally, exhausted from being on her feet most of the day, Catherine took Mouse and Jamie to eat at a small sidewalk cafe. Mouse was pleased when he got to pick his own food off the menu, but Jamie was quick to remind him not to pick anything too expensive. Catherine laughed and told them it was a gift for the help they'd given her and to pick anything they wanted. Hunger overcame hesitation and they all ate greedily for either exertion or a second mouth. After their late afternoon meal, they found the nearest entrance into the tunnels and began to make their way home.

Vincent greeted them warmly in Father's library, embracing Catherine and taking the heaviest packages from her companions. Kira came too and took the rest of the packages. Catherine was escorted to a seat where she sat heavily, exhausted from the walk home.

Father chuckled. "My goodness, I think you've bought enough here for two children."

Catherine chuckled, a bit breathless. "I wasn't real certain what all to get, so I just got everything I could think of." Kira set her smaller packages down and shuffled through them a bit. She smiled when she came to the pair of outfits, specifically chosen for a boy. Father blinked as she held it up in the candlelight. Catherine blushed. "Just in case."

Kira laughed. "It is a good hope." Vincent silently wished that he knew for certain.

Father seemed to sense this. "Perhaps we could have Peter do an ultrasound."

Catherine and Vincent exchanged a look and both responded in one voice. "No." For too many reasons they did not desire to know. Father nodded acceptingly, though he still had reservations about Catherine baring such a large child. But Catherine seemed content, so he did not press the issue.

Mouse had already spread out the parts to put the bed together and Catherine smiled down at him with amusement. "What are you doing, Mouse? The baby's not due for another three months."

Mouse looked up from the instruction book, where he was not really reading only examining the photos. "Better to be ready now than later." Mouse's words struck a cord deep within Vincent. He was not at all prepared for this child. His chamber was barely large enough to accommodate him and Catherine, to place a small child into the mix would be even more difficult. He would have to expand his chamber or move. Either option presented its own problems.

He kissed Catherine on the brow. "Catherine, there's something I must go do, but if you'd like I can take you back to my…our chamber first so you may rest."

Catherine shook her head slightly. She was feeling much better. "No, I think I'll stay here. Besides, I want to make sure Mouse uses all the parts to that bed."

Vincent chuckled. "I shouldn't be long." He smiled and left them. He headed down the passage toward the kitchen. His chamber was abutted by another that Kione, a small Chinese woman stayed in. She had joined their community long ago. She had lost her youth as Vincent had grown. She worked mostly in the kitchen and was one of William's most valued workers. Vincent found the woman sitting on a stool chopping vegetables. "Kione, may I speak with you?"

She gave Vincent a warm smile. "Of course."

"I was wondering, if it would not be too much trouble, if you would move to a new chamber. I would gladly help."

She blinked in confusion. "Move? What for?"

"I will soon be needing the extra space." His voice was sheepish. He hated asking her to move. She'd been in that chamber a long time.

But the old woman was sharper than he knew. "So it's true then, your Catherine is with child."

He nodded. "I do not want to inconvenience you, but-"

She patted his furred hand. "Vincent I will be glad to give you the space. As long as you promise to help move me. I haven't the strength to move such heavy things any more."

Vincent smiled. "Oh, I promise. As soon as you have decided on a new chamber, I shall move your things."

"I have already thought of one. I have been considering moving to the guest chamber that is nearer to the kitchen. It will be less of a walk for me."

"I know that chamber. When would you like to be moved?"

"Whenever it is convenient for you, child. No rush."

Vincent considered the time. "Better make it tomorrow. Thank you, Kione. I will be forever grateful." He rose to leave. "I'd better get back to Catherine."

"Wait." Kione glanced around for any sign of William and slipped off her stool. She pulled a plate of oatmeal cookies out of one of the cabinets. "Better take these with you. If you return smelling like the kitchen with no food, you may find your Catherine very grumpy."

Vincent's smile widened. "Thank you." He carried the plate back with his spirits much renewed. He could hear laughter before he ever reached the chamber. He entered to find Kira and Father laughing hard, Catherine red clean up to her ears, and Mouse with both hands clamped over his mouth. Upon seeing Vincent, Mouse turned red as well. "Didn't mean it," he mumbled between his hands.

"Didn't mean what?" By the look of shock and muffled amusement on Catherine's face, Vincent guessed the joke had been at her benefit.

Kira spoke through her laughter, taking a few deep breaths. "A few misplaced words. The poor child didn't even realize what he said and neither did we until Catherine began to blush."

"What did you say, Mouse?"

Mouse averted his eyes from Vincent's gaze. And his answer was nearly inaudible. "Just said, Catherine screwed good."

The refreshed redness on Catherine's cheek, made Vincent want to blush. Then he noticed the small tool in her lap, a screw-driver. Vincent pressed down the urge to laugh. Instead he went to Catherine's side and set the plate in her lap. He shot Mouse one of his half smiles, ensuring him that he was not angry. "Don't worry my love. Mouse will repay you for the insult tomorrow, when he helps me move Kione to her new chamber."

Father was intrigued. "Why is Kione moving?"

"She wishes to and it will allow me to expand my own chamber." Catherine smiled up at him with understanding.

Father turned to Kira. "We should also consider finding you a more permanent chamber as well. Perhaps tomorrow I can show you some that are not inhabited and are suitable to move into."

Kira nodded. "Yes, that sounds wonderful." Vincent smiled inwardly at the way his two estranged 'parents' seemed to have bonded in so short a time. Vincent thought he might even see a glitter of something different in Father's eyes as he looked on Kira. He could not place it, though it seemed familiar.

&&&&&&

The next day, Vincent was as good as his word and made Mouse help him move Kione's things to her new chamber. Then they marked off on the wall where his chamber abutted hers. Here he would make a door to join the two chambers and use the rock to fill in the door that led into the main tunnel. Catherine and Father walked Kira to the many empty chambers and helped her chose one. They made Kira feel very much at home. Father arranged for a spare bed and dresser to be brought along with a thick carpet and pad to cover the cold floor. The chamber quickly took shape into a livable space.

By the time Catherine had arrived back in Vincent's chamber, he had already rearranged the room so that the wall that abutted the other chamber was bare. She sank tiredly into the bed and closed her eyes. She had only meant to rest a little while, but when she woke she found the candles already burning low and Vincent bending over her.

She smiled up at him. "I will never get used to the wonderful sight of waking up to your face." Vincent smiled warmly and bent to kiss her. The world was right and nothing now could change that, except one thing.

"Catherine," he asked after a moment, "I've been thinking. What do you plan on doing once the baby is born? I mean, do you plan to stay here?" He hoped with all his heart she would say yes.

Catherine sat up slowly. She had thought she would return Above, but as the past few days had passed she had begun to reconsider that decision. She dearly loved staying Below with Vincent and she would certainly prefer to stay Below when the baby came. No one Above had known she was pregnant and to simply show up with a child would seem strange. As she looked on her beloved's face and caressed one soft down cheek, she realized where her true place was. It was with him, it had always been with him. "I will stay, Vincent. I want to stay."

Vincent drew her to him, catching her lovely face in his hands and kissing her. "Now, all of the world is perfect."

Catherine smiled. "Dinner would make it even more perfect." Vincent chuckled and took his beloved to fill her growing appetite.

The days faded into weeks and Catherine's body began to feel the aches and pains that come in late pregnancy. But she complained little and never in Vincent's presence. Her pain troubled him badly. He tried gallantly to appease her every need, though that was not always easy to do. Her cravings were strange and grew stranger each day. Catherine became ravenous whenever she could get meat. Kira had laughed and said she'd been the same way.

One day near the end of Catherine's eighth month, Kira asked Father for a map of the city. Father provided her with several. "This is the most recent one I have. It's about twenty years old though."

Kira examined it, turning it in different directions until she found the angle she was looking for. She placed one long furred finger on a point just north of the city. "This place here. Do you have access to it?"

Father looked at the point. "We don't have any maps of that area, but that doesn't mean there aren't tunnels there. Is that the place your ship crashed?"

"Yes." The sad memory of Leedon's death filled her eyes. "I must go there."

"Now? But Catherine is barely a month away from delivery."

"That is why I must go now. Jacob, there is something there I must get. I hid it there long ago. It is Vincent's birthright and it shall be his son's as well."

Father nodded slowly. He could see the determination in her eyes. "I understand. But it is a long journey. At least four days, there and back. Perhaps you should take someone with you. Vincent would never forgive me, if I let you go off alone."

Kira smiled. "Perhaps you're right. But who? I will not take Vincent from Catherine now. She would become stressed at his absence."

"And I know better than anyone that a pregnant woman must be as stress-free as possible." Father frowned he had no good options to provide. Though the tunnel dwellers paid Kira a great deal of respect and listened intently to her every word, few had really taken the time to get to know her. Mouse appeared in the doorway and before he could begin his usual ramblings. Father called him to them. "Mouse, look here. Do you know this area? Are there any tunnels there?"

Mouse studied the map for a brief moment. "Yes, tunnels there. Don't know well, but know some. Why?"

"Mouse, I have to go there. There is something there I need to get for Vincent." Kira smiled warmly at the child. She was fond of the boy. His insatiable excitement was endearing.

"A gift for Vincent?" The boy looked at the map again. "So far away. Take long time to get there."

She nodded. "Yes, I know. But it is for Vincent."

Father was suddenly inspired. "Mouse, would you like to help Kira get her gift? If you know any of the tunnels, it would make things easier and quicker. Plus, you'd be helping keep an eye on Kira for Vincent."

Mouse squinted at the map and then at Kira. A broad grin broke on his face. "Okay good, okay fine. Mouse always helps. Will help Kira for Vincent."

Kira nodded. "For Vincent."  
"Will leave soon?"

"Yes."

"Today."

"Yes."

"Mouse will go pack." Without another word, Mouse disappeared through the door. Kira smiled to herself. She had a feeling it was going to be an interesting journey.

Vincent appeared in the door. He looked a bit tired, but he smiled as his eyes met his mother's. Catherine had been up most of the night. Between going to the bathroom and eating, neither had gotten much sleep. "I just passed Mouse in the passage. He seemed in quite a hurry."

Kira came around the desk and took his hands, as her features grew serious. "Vincent, I must go on a journey."

Vincent felt a slow shiver go through him. A sudden fear that he might loose his mother again welled up in him. "Why? Where?"

"To the place where Leedon was burnt." Her sad eyes spoke volumes.

"I will go with you." Something inside him wanted to see the place his father's body had been burnt and perhaps even the place he had been born.

Kira shook her head. "No, you must stay here. Your Catherine will need you far more than I. Do not worry, Mouse has agreed to come with me. The journey will take at least four days, perhaps even more if things do not go smoothly."

Slow realization was setting in. "So you are leaving now, today?"

She nodded. "Yes, an hour or so." Vincent bowed his head for the turmoil he felt inside. Kira kissed his brow warmly. "Don't worry. I'll be back. I'm not leaving you again, Vincent. Never again." With the thumb of one furred hand, she brushed away the tear that escaped his eye.

An hour later, Kira and Mouse set out along the tunnel leading north. Kira had said a warm goodbye to Father and Catherine and had hugged Vincent tightly, before they left. It was strange to think that even in that short time since her arrival Below she had begun to think of the place as home. She hated leaving it, even when she knew she would be returning, and hated leaving Vincent even worse. She had never allowed herself to imagine a life with her son. Perhaps it had always laid hidden as a silent hope, but she had never let it take form inside her.

Mouse was a new found source of information, just dying to be told. He told Vincent's mother of all the adventures he and Vincent had shared. He told of the time Vincent and Father had been trapped in the cave-in and how he and Catherine had saved them. He told of the time Vincent had gotten so ill and they had thought he might die. And of many other adventures they had shared. Each new tale was a new layer of knowledge for Kira and she accepted it gratefully.

Between the two they were able to find the correct tunnels and when they came to a place near an underground spring, Kira recognized it. "I know this place. It was so long ago, but I can still remember it." She knelt to run her fingers along the smooth rock floor. "Mouse, this is where Vincent was born."

Mouse looked around in amazement. "Really? Wow." Kira had discovered long ago that Mouse thought of Vincent as his idol. "Vincent born here? Nice place."

Kira chuckled. "It did not seem that way at the time. I was being hunted by the same men that captured Catherine." She closed her eyes, remembering that night. She had been scared and exhausted. The contractions had come suddenly and the birth quick. It had been a good thing though, for the pain had been excruciating and she would not have been able to endure a long labor. She recalled holding him, so tiny he had seemed. She had wrapped him in his father's cloak, which she had saved just for the occasion. It had been thick and soft. Her son had made little noise after the initial birth cry, as if he knew they were in danger.

Pulling herself from the memory, they started off once more. The terrain in the tunnels had obviously been changed by natural occurrences over the years and so meant slow going at points. They traveled for another day and a half, until they came to a place Kira knew instantly. She moved across the large open chamber with the shaft in its roof that let in light. The only thing that remained of what had once been Leedon's pyre was a blackened spot on the cave floor.

She knelt and ran her hand through the dust and ash there. "My Leedon, my mate, my lord, father of my son, I miss you." Mouse hung back. He could feel her reverent mood. In fact he could feel it in the whole place. The place felt as though it were a burial chamber of some great king. For a long time Kira did not move. At last she stood and Mouse came near.

"Vincent's dad was here?"

"Yes, Mouse. This is the place were I burnt his remains and released his spirit."

Mouse cocked his head to the side. "Why burn? We bury."

"Because child, it releases the spirit back into the world and does not allow the earth to destroy what there was in life." She turned to face him. "It was... is our way. Do you understand?"

Mouse nodded. He did understand, she had once lived far differently than he could imagine. "So, where is present?"

Kira smiled, she'd almost forgotten in her revelry of the past. She crossed the large chamber to the wall. Running her hand lightly along it about mid-waist, she found a place where a stone moved beneath her touch. "Bring the lantern here, Mouse." He did and she removed the heavy stone, which in retrospect seemed much lighter than the last time she had moved it. Inside was a hollowed out space in the stone wall about the size of a trunk. Kira reached inside and pulled out one of the items within. It was a sword and dagger on a belt. She ran her fingers over the decorated hilt of the sword and the braided belt. She set it aside and Mouse looked at it in awe.

"These things were my mate's." She explained as she pulled a pair of pants and a shirt from the space. She set the pants aside, but held the shirt close to her nose and breathed in the scent of her lost mate. She held her breath savoring the scent. The scent had been much stronger than she expected after thirty years. Somehow the enclosed space had saved it. At last she set the shirt aside and reached again into the space. She withdrew what looked to be almost a chain mail shirt. It was heavy and bore a strange design upon the chest. Setting it too aside, she reached one last time into the space with both hands. In one hand she withdrew a pair of boots, and in the other a necklace. The boots she set aside, but the necklace she held aloft, so the lantern light flickered against it. "This is the gift Mouse. It was Vincent's father, and his grandfather's, and his great-grandfather's. It has been passed down in his family for centuries. And now it will be his. And one day, his son's."

Mouse was speechless at the beautiful ornament. Its gold chain sparkled, even after years of disregard, and the strange symbol that hung from the chain was mystifying. It was a sun with many rays, two swords crossed each other at the center, and a great bird with wings spread wide was beneath them. He touched it reverently. "For Vincent?"

"Yes, for Vincent." Kira smiled. The other things she would also bring, for no other reason than to keep for herself in memory of her beloved mate. She un-shouldered her pack and pulled out the extra bag she'd brought. In it she placed all the items, except the necklace. "Mouse, when we return you must help me find something nice to put this in."

Mouse clapped his hands excitedly. "Yes, yes! Mouse will find. You leave to Mouse."

She gave him a sidelong glance that reminded him immediately of Vincent. "Alright, you take care of it and it will be a gift from both of us." She tucked the charm into her pocket and stood. Her task was done. It was time to go home.

Catherine woke to Vincent sitting up on the edge of their bed. The small single bed had been done away with and a much larger bed had been put into the expanded space. Vincent sat motionless, his head in his hands. She touched his arm. "What is it, Vincent?" Vincent startled slightly in surprise at her touch.

He turned and gave her a strained smile, while pushing aside a stray hair from her face. "It's nothing, my love."

"Please Vincent, tell me."

He sighed. "I'm just a little worried, that's all."

She sat up, as best she could, and ran her hands over his tight shoulders. "About your mother?"

"Yes, she should have been back today. She and Father said the trip wouldn't take more than about four days. I keep wondering if something has happened to her."

Catherine massaged his shoulders with her small hands. Vincent tried to relax. Her touch was more soothing than the actual action. "She'll be all right. She can take care of herself and she has Mouse with her." Vincent took a few trembling breaths. He had to calm down, for Catherine's sake. If she thought he was distressed, she would be too.

Another deep breath. "I'm all right, Catherine, really."

Catherine ran her warm hands down his arms, massaging them as well. "She'll be home tomorrow. You'll see."

He lay back down and drew her to him for a soft kiss that made Catherine's blood rush. "Yes, we'll see." Pulling the covers up over them, he hugged her tightly. "I love you, Catherine."

She placed a soft kiss beneath his jaw. "And I love you, Vincent."

Kira and Mouse made it back to the hub late in the afternoon. When they appeared in the door of Father's library three very happy faces greeted them. "Mouse! Kira! Welcome home." Father's voice was full of warmth.

Vincent nearly bounded up the stairs to greet his mother. He hugged her. "I am glad you're home safely."

She smiled and hugged him tightly. "I missed you too."

He stepped back and noticed the heavy bag slung over her shoulder. "Here, let me take that." She handed it over and he realized with some surprise that it really was heavy. "What is it?"

"Come, I'll show you." Kira stepped down into the chamber and paused to give Catherine a warm kiss on the brow. "How are you feeling?"

"As good as I can in my condition." Catherine smiled and rubbed absently at her belly.

Kira smiled and sat down in a chair beside her. She motioned for Vincent to hand her the bag. He complied. "These are few things that I hid after the crash." She looked up at Vincent, seeing his father in him. "These were your father's things." Vincent pulled up a chair in front of the two women, and watched with awe as his mother pulled things from the bag.

The first thing was the belt with the sword and dagger. She handed it to Vincent. "You spoke of space travel and a superior society. Why would he carry such things?"

"One of our laws was that no advanced technology be used in warfare on the home planet. These were standard for the head of a household. Leedon was defender of his realm and of his people." She suddenly smiled and chuckled. "It frustrated him a bit that he never got to use them." She answered the unasked question that burned in their eyes. "None dared to oppose his rule. I think they knew better. Leedon was both powerful and brilliant. The others would not risk such a confrontation with him." She reached again into the bag and pulled out the chain mail shirt. She spread it out so the symbol was easy to see. Mouse recognized the symbol. It was the bird from the necklace. The shirt itself was not really a shirt but a vest, and its length was only to the waist. Vincent took it from her and held it up. It had been the heavy object at the bottom of the bag.

Catherine ran her hand over the symbol. "Is this a bird?"

"Yes, the Takarrow, a great hunting bird. Their wing span grew to be nearly ten feet across. Some of the elders said the symbol could send a man's enemy into retreat." She smiled. "I never much believed that superstition myself. I always believed it was the wearer that sent his enemies into retreat." Catherine suddenly had an image of Vincent wearing the vest with the sword in his hand, standing atop a hill on the edge of battle. 'I think I would run too', she thought with a touch of humor. The image did more to arouse her chaotic hormones, than to frighten her.

Kira was busy bringing out the leather pants and a soft blue shirt, which she again pressed to her nose. Vincent was intrigued by the action and when she set it aside, he picked it up to examine it. The back of the collar was stained with blood, but the front was relatively clean and embroidered with a fine hand. He held it close to his nose as she had and breathed deeply. The scent that filled his lungs was in one moment wondrous and unsettling. For some reason it sent adrenaline pumping through his body. His expression must have been distressed, because Catherine became concerned. "Are you all right?"

"I...I don't know." He slowly began to fold the shirt back neatly and set it atop the leather pants. He lowered his face. "I got such a strange feeling."

Kira touched his arm warmly. "You're body is responding to a rival."

"A rival? I don't understand."

"You would have been about the same age. On our home world you would have been rivals for good mates."

"But he was my father..."

"Your body does not know that. If you had grown up with him and known him all your life, it would. But as chance would have it you didn't, and so your body is responding to the scent." Kira stroked his hair comfortingly. Vincent shook off the drab mood and Kira reached once more into her bag of wonders. She withdrew the boots. Suddenly she paused and shook them slightly. She could feel something moving inside them. Nothing alive, something that slid from end to end. She laughed. "I'd forgotten." Reaching inside she pulled out another necklace. It was smaller than the other and more delicate. It was obviously meant for a woman. Kira cradled it in her hand for a moment, looking long at the green gem set in a golden clasp on a golden chain. "Leedon gave this to me when he finally muscled the courage to ask for my hand." She smiled at the wonderful memory. Then she turned to Catherine. "For you."

Catherine was flabbergasted. "Oh, Kira I couldn't."

"Please. If I had been around when you and Vincent first met, you'd probably already have it."

Catherine glanced at Vincent for reassurance, but he only smiled. So she took it gingerly. "Thank you."

Kira reached into the other boot and pulled out something very small. She cupped two rings in her palm, both gold and slick, and one slightly smaller than the other. Tears suddenly blurred her vision and she could not prevent the soft sob that left her. Vincent touched her arm. "Mother, are you all right?"

She took a strangled breath. "Yes." She took his hand and turning it, placed the rings in his palm. "For you...and Catherine. When the time comes." Vincent stared down at the two small objects. It was his turn to be flabbergasted.

"Mother, are these...?"

"Yes, they were, but they're yours now. I no longer have need of them. My bond-mate is gone, and I will forever feel his loss."

Vincent was still unsure, but a simple nod from Kira told him he could not refuse this gift. "Thank you, Mother."

Kira smiled and sighed. "You may have use for these as well. They were practically new, when he last wore them." She motioned to the boots. "As a matter of fact, you may have all of it, except this." Kira picked up the soft blue shirt. Vincent understood better than Kira suspected. He could see the effect the scent of Leedon still had on her.

Catherine picked up one of the boots. She smiled. "I think these might fit you, Vincent. They might even fit me in my present state." She lifted a swollen foot and chuckled. The mood was broken and Vincent smiled.

"Catherine," Father chastised, "you really ought to put your feet up for a while." Before Catherine could protest, Vincent set a chair with a pillow in it before her. He lifted her feet gently and placed them lovingly in the seat. Father didn't laugh, but the smile that crossed his face was all-knowing. Catherine indulged them and smiled to herself.

As Vincent reseated himself, he turned to the subject of their journey. "Was Mouse of any help to you?"

"Oh, yes, a great deal. He certainly has a talent for finding his way through or over the roughest terrain. He was also a good source of stories. It's strange that you forgot to mention so many." Kira's smile was tolerant and knowing.

Vincent looked away sheepishly. He hadn't considered that Mouse would tell her everything about what had happened in his life. "I didn't want you to worry. After all, those things happened a long time ago."

Kira patted his hand. "The truth is I enjoyed his recollection of events. They seemed to put you in dazzling sort of light."

Catherine chuckled softly, understanding that Mouse had exaggerated Vincent's heroism because of his affection for him. Vincent glanced at Mouse, who blushed slightly. "Well, in that case. Thank you, Mouse." Mouse's grin would have lit a chamber with no candles. They turned their attention back to the objects arrayed on the carpet and Vincent began to replace them in the bag. "I will put these in a safe place. Surely you must be tired from your journey. Why don't you rest and we'll come get you for lunch."

"Yes, I am a bit tired." Rising, she patted Vincent on the cheek and placed a motherly kiss on Catherine's brow. "Jacob, would you walk me to my chamber?" Father nodded and they left the chamber together. Once inside her chamber, Kira displayed the lovely necklace. "It is his birthright. It has been passed down through the centuries from father to son. Usually it is passed on at the death of the father, but Vincent wasn't even born when Leedon died."

"It is lovely." Father cradled the emblem in his palm. In a strange twisted sort of way he was glad Vincent had never got to know his real father. Perhaps in a strange way he felt he could never compare to the real thing. But that world was gone and Vincent could never know his real father, except for the stories and now this. "When do you plan on giving it to him?"

"I had hoped you could suggest an appropriate time. Things will be very chaotic until after the child is born. And I do not wish to draw away from that important occasion."

"Down here we have what we call a Naming Ceremony for a child born in our underground world. Perhaps before the ceremony would be a good time. Gifts are brought for the child, but I think we can include one for Vincent as well."

Kira placed the necklace into a soft bag and tucked it safely into a drawer. "Mouse has promised to find something suitable to present it in."

"Did the presenting of this chain have some ceremony on your own world?"

Kira nodded. "Yes, though only in the slightest way. The chain was brought to the new lord by the widow or wife, and presented before the gathered people of his realm. It was done the very hour of the old lord's death and symbolized the transfer of power." She frowned slightly. "Here it will not hold such power, but it is an heirloom nonetheless. And will some day be passed to Vincent's son."

Father smiled. "Are you so certain it's a boy?"

Kira chuckled softly. "Yes, if I've ever been good at doing anything in my life, it is telling what a woman carries in her womb."

&&&&

A/N: I know this fic doesn't have a lot of action in it, but I hope you guys are enjoying it nonetheless. As I said, it's sat in my computer library for a while and I haven't really done much with it. I hope it is in the least entertaining.


End file.
